We've Still Got Time Zemyx
by Kiradalia
Summary: Demyx is very unsure of himself and has many insecureties about where his life is going. He is 17 and hasn't had his first kiss, or even thought about it until he meets the mysterious Zexion and his...hectic...family.
1. Chapter 1

I stared down at the floor tiles as they passed under me. _"I'm 16 and haven't had my first kiss...im pathetic!"_ I shook my head to wipe the thought out of my mind and sharply turned the corner of the hallway and bumped into someone, falling to the ground.

I looked around the floor and saw my books scattered around and started to pick them up. A hand closed on my math book and I looked up. Staring down at me was a boy with jet black hair draped over a gray eye.

"You okay?" the boy asked. I was captivated. I've never seen someone like him. "Hello?" "Oh, oh yeah I'm ok" I replied. "So, who burned your face? It's so…red…" The boy playfully asked. "Huh?"I asked, and suddenly realized I was blushing.

I swiped at my face in a foolish attempt to wipe my blush away. The boy smiles and hands me my math book "Anyway I'm Zexion." the boy says. I stand up and take the book.

"I-I'm Demyx." I stutter. Upon closer observation I see Zexion has his eyebrow pierced and his ears gaged. Zexion is wearing a black hoody and black bondage pants, every movement made the chains make noise.

_"He...he is gorgeous!"_ I beamed. "I'll see you around then?" Zexion smiled. "Uhh...yeah! I guess." I said trying to sound casual. Zexion laughed a little and walked away. I put my back to a wall and sunk to the floor when Zexion disappeared down the hall.

I looked up and closed my eyes. "Demyx" What are you doing?" I looked up and saw a teen with blue eyes. "Oh, hiya Roxas!" I jumped up and smiled "Whats up?". Roxas stared at me "Uh, class? youre 'nearly late!" Roxas replied. "Oh!" I ran off towards history. "Ugh, wait!" Roxas shouted after me and ran to catch up.

I stare out the window, completely clueless to the drawling speach of the teacher who was barely tall enough to touch the top of the chalkboard. I look around and see a pink haired teen lying down, seemingly asleep. Axel, sitting behind the pink haired boy, pokes him with a pencil in the back.

"Cmon Marly you're gonna be late!" Axel teases in a low voice and tickles the hair on the back of his neck. Marluxia shoots straight up, his paper sticking to his forehead. Axel laughs and the bell rings. I feels a hand on my shoulder. "Demyx, are you alright?" Roxas asks me softly.

"Well-" I start. "AAH! You're too fucking loud you ASSHOLE!" I turns around and spy a girl with short blonde hair. She has Axel pinned against a wall. I giggled at this sight"Looks like Larxene has another hangover..." I say to anyone who is listening. Roxas looks at me and smiles faintly.

"So, what is it Demyx?" "Oh, that. It's nothing, really. I just have...something on my mind." I reply. Roxas and I walk out of the room. "Ooh be right back, gotta use the bathroom." Roxas tells me. "Ok" I wait and lean on a wall. My heart nearly jumps out of my chest when I feel a hand on my shoulder "Boo...".


	2. Chapter 2

I turned around in surprise and almost knocked heads with Zexion. Zexion laughed a little. "You scared me!" I exclaimed with a little hint of a blush. "Oh? Well anyways, I wanted to ask you something before." Zexion told me. "Well, what is it?" I replied. "I wanted to know if you'd like to get a bite to eat or something after school?" Zexion asked.

"Sure, of course, I'd like that." I replied almost instantly. "Great, then meet me in the parking lot then. After school of course." Zexion told me as he waved his hand and walked down the hallway. As soon as Zexion turned the corner, Roxas walked out of the bathroom.

"Were you talking to someone?" Roxas asked. I tried to explain about Zexion asking him out, but for some reason I fumbled over my words.

"Well, c'mon Demyx, we have to get to Xemnas' class. He is talking about the heart again." Roxas said with fake excitement.I laughed and walked down the hall.

I heard someone say "See Marluxia, the deaths will not be completely useless. Don't you want to cleanse the world of the scum and filth? Soon the world will be ours, but, we have to burn this wretched place to start." and another said "Hush Saix! Someone might hear you." said another voice.

I looked around and saw Saix and Marluxia talking in a little huddle. I turned back around and caught up with Roxas. We walked into Xemnas' biology class together.

The day just seemed to mush together. The classes got shorter. I just couldn't wait to get to the parking lot and meet Zexion. _"Zexion, just the thought of his name made me tingle inside."_

The bell rung and the coach yelled "Alright ladies it's the last block and I've got someone to be with!". "Lexaeus has a date? I bet it's online." Axel laughed as he walked alongside Roxas and I. I stripped and got in the gym shower.

Only then did I realize, Zexion was in my P.E. class. I just washed himself and his hair. I turned my head casually and spied Zexion's chest. _"Nipplerings!"_ I thought to myself. I felt myself getting harder and ran out of the shower before anyone could notice.

I walked out to the parking lot and looked for the sexy teen. I leaned on a black car and it's alarm went off. I jumped up and heard someone laughing. Embarassed, I turned around and saw Zexion with a car remote in his hand.

"Very funny, you just love to scare me, dont you?" I called out with a smile and blush forming. Zexion smiled and told me to get in. I looked around and said "In what?" I asked, halfway just trying to seem innocent and cute.

"The car...what else?" I looked at the car I had leaned on. It looked like goth on wheels, a black convertible Mustang "Oh." I said. Zexion opened the driver side door and hopped in and leaned over to open the passenger side door for me.I sat down tenderly and Zexion pulled out a handful of CD cases.

"Pick one" Zexion told me and I looked through the CDs and picked one with a black haired girl on the cover. Zexion popped the CD in and turned it to track 12. "Listen to this song, I like it."Zexion told me.

I listened to guitar then the words finally came. "Catch me as I fall, say you're here and it's all over now." the speakers spouted. I turned to Zexion. "Don't like it?" he asked "I love it." I replied. They drove down the road and saw a sandy blonde haired boy walking down the road.

"Stop the car." I said suddenly. Zexion pulled to the curb and I opened the door. The boy looked at the car wide eyed then saw me, and his expression went blank. The buy and I talked for a little bit, then I walked to the door "Hey Zex? Mind if we bring him to my house?" I asked.

Zexion looked at me weird. "It's my brother." I told the raven beauty. "Ah, ok. I guess he can come." Zexion replied. I beckoned the boy to the car and he got in.

Zexion turned to my's brother and said "Heres the rules: Wear your seatbelt and if you fall asleep and drool on my seats, you're dead." Zexion told my's brother, and he nodded.

_"Well you would make anyone drool, asleep or not."_ I thought as I remembered what I saw in the gym shower. I told Zexion how to get to my house. When they arrived my brother got out of the car. "I don't feel right. Let's not leave yet." I said.

"I'll make you feel better." Zexion replied. I turned to Zexion, the blush was prominent on my face. Zexion ran a finger along the edge of my brow to my ear and his hand rested on the back of my head. He pulled me up to him.

Zexion kissed me and I felt myself instantly harden at the touch of his lips. I melted in the kiss when Zexion slipped his tongue in. Suddenly, a thump hit my side of the car.

My brother stood by the window horrorstruck. I covered my face, blushing more out of embarrassment than anything else at being caught.


	3. Chapter 3

I get out of the car and put my hand on Dalton's shoulder. "About what you saw.?" I say. "No I always thought you were gay, that's not it. I just saw mom and dad…" Dalton replies. My expression blanks .

"Dalton, you know they weren't fighting, thats actually how you were made." I tell Dalton. Dalton scowls "No, douchebag, just get in there and look!" He halfway yells on the verge of crying. I turn and look at Zexion and tilt my head back.

Zexion gets out of the car and the three walk into the house. "Well, Dalton whats here?" I ask. Dalton leads me and Zexion into their parents' room. I drop to my knees at the scene.

_"This…isn't…real…THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!_ I think. My parents, Cloud and Aerith Strife lie motionless on the bed, knives plunged into their chests. Zexion helps me up and I tear up. "Mom, dad. Who...who would…do this?"I try to comprehend but suddenly the floor came rushing up to meet me.

I awaken in the front seat of Zexion's car, the seat leaned back. "Oww, my head is pounding." I say and look over to see Zexion just watching the road. I feel my stomach get smaller "Uh oh, uh Zex, can we pull over? I think im gonna be sick." I warn. Zexion looks at me.

"Your paler than a ghost. Sexy..." Zexion jokes. I scowl at Zexion and he smiles "I'm kidding!". Zexion pulls the car over and I gets out. Zexion walks up and rubs my back and Dalton stays in the car, fast asleep. I get up and wipe my mouth. "I think I'm going to be better now Zex." I say. Zexion smiles at me and embraces me like he will never see me again.

I rests my head on his shoulder, and lets his tears fall. "Come on, lets get you and Dalton somewhere a bt more cozy." Zexion tells me and basically carries me to the car. I get in and shut the door. Zexion gets in the driver's seat and starts to drive.

I stare out of the window as the city passes by. A gothic looking mansion comes into view and the car turns into the driveway. I lift my head off the window. "Where are we Zex?" I ask. Zexion turns to me and whispers "Home...".

Zexion, Dalton, and I get out of the car and walk through a big courtyard. Zexion opens a door and walks in. "well, are you coming in?" Zexion asks as he beckons us over. Dalton and I walk into the castle Zexion claims as home.

I hear a TV and look around. A spiky black haired girl lies asleep, snoring, on the coutch with a chocolate cookie hanging from her mouth. She is wearing a black tanktop and a black miniskirt with a chain hanging on the side. Zexion sighs "I guess Paine got drunk again."

Zexion walks over and shakes his sister awake. "Wheres mom and dad?" Zexion asks. "Who?" Paine asks. "Mom and dad!" " What're you talking about? Betsy's been dead for years dude..." Paine replies and passes out on the couch again. Zexion sighs and turns the tv off.

"Zexion? What are you doing home so early? I thought you were going to stay out a bit longer." a woman's voice says. Zexion turns around and faces the woman. "Oh hi mom. Demyx, this is my mom Lulu." Zexion explains. Lulu has long black hair and its put into a braided ponytail. She is wearing a long black dress that makes her look like a vampire queen.

"Dude! Your mom has-" Dalton starts to say but I clamp his hand over Dalton's mouth "a-a very pretty dress!" I finish and whisper to Dalton "Don't you dare start talking about her boobs you pervert!". Zexion's father walks into the room and looks at me.

"Have we met?" he asks. I just stare. His blood red eyes seem to pierce Demyx's heart. "This is my father Vincent. Dad, this is my…friend…Demyx." Zexion introduces. Zexion walks up to Vincent and Lulu and explains what happened to me.

Lulu walks up and hugs me "That's awful! You can certainly stay here with us. I'm sure Zexion would like that!" Lulu says and Zexion blushes and walks away. Paine is awake now. "The runt can take my room, I'll sleep right here." Paine tells me, gesturing to Dalton as he stares at Paine. "Really? Well...only for one day." I start.

"Why not! Why can't I stay here! I like it here! I can't live on my own you know!"Dalton starts to complain and I drag Dalton into a corner. "Dalton, you're going to stay with grandma Ifalna-" I start again.

"Why? She smells like cats and cheese..."Dalton replies. Demyx glares at Dalton "You're going to grandma's house and thats final Dalton! You're NOT going to stay here while I run the risk of being killed while you try to violate the ladies of the house in their sleep…and you will be safer there"I explain.

"How will I be safer there? Grandma is an old lady and have you seen Zexion's dad? He looks like he could rip someone's heart out!" Dalton argues. "Dalton, I'm not going to stand here and argue with you! You're going to her house tomorrow, because, I feel like im a target and if someone is trying to get me, then I don't want you to get hurt." I admit.

Dalton sighs "Alright, I'll go. But if I come back and smell like cheese, it's your fault!" Dalton informs. I giggle and messe Dalton's hair up. Zexion claps "Alright, well im gonna hit the sack, tomorrow is Saturday." Zexion states. "Whats Saturday?" I ask. "Dad's taking me out for gun practice. Bright and early…like at 4" Zexion smiles at me.

"You're coming too! So you'd better get to bed as well." Zexion says. I walk over to Zexion and whisper "I dont have anything to sleep in F Y I." "Relax, I've got it covered." Zexion replies. Zexion takes my hand and leads me down the hall to his bedroom.

Zexion and I lie in hi's bed. They've both changed into black silk sleeping pants. Zexion looks at me and hugs me. "It's ok Demyx. We will find who did this and they will regret that they were born." Zexion says.

I break from the hug and kiss Zexion deeply. Zexion wraps his arms around my neck and slips his tongue in. Demyx breaks the kiss and fiddles with Zexion's nipple ring. "Guess what?" I ask. "What?" Zexion replies. I whisper to Zexion "I love you, and nothing will change that.".

I kiss down Zexion's chest and my mouth finds Zexion's left nipple ring and I play with it with my tongue. Zexion moans slightly and his door bursts open. "Zexion! Where the hell is my ga-" Paines asks angrily. She sees me licking Zexion's nipple. "gauge." Paine finishes.

Zexion scowls and lifts his hand to his left ear and takes his ear ring out and throws it at Paine. "Knock next time you bitchy little emo girl!" Zexion shouts. "FAGGOT!" Paine shouts back and walks out of the room.

"Where were we Demmy?" Zexion asks. I sit up "I'm sorry...I just...can't do it when she knows." I admit. Zexion kisses me on the lips and whispers "Goodnight Demyx Strife"


	4. Chapter 4

I chase after Zexion. "Zexion, what are you doing?" I ask. "I know who did it Dem...Saix told me, and now we can have revenge." Zexion stares into my eyes and kisses me lightly on the lips.

Zexion and I walk through the deep forest in Twilight Town, they come upon a yellow haired girl that I know as Larxene. Zexion's eyes fill with anger and he runs up and grabs Larxene by the hair and wraps his arm around her neck.

"I know it was you bitch, I know you killed Cloud and Aerith Strife, and now you will pay."Zexion mutters in Larxene's ear.

"Wh-what are you talking about? I'd never hurt Demyx's parents!" Larxene tries to explain. "Spare me the innocent card bitch..." Zexion says and everything goes black and I hear a scream that was cut off by a crack.

Everything comes back into focus and I'm standing in a crowded hallway and people are screaming. I push through the crowd of people and my face grows horrified.

I see Zexion standing in the middle of the hallway, blood gushing from his eyebrow. Zexion runs and throws his arm around someone's head and locks them in a headlock and starts relentlessly punching him in the face.

"I know what you did to him Saix. You're going to pay…for everything you sick fuck!" Zexion whispers into Saix's ear. Saix throws Zexion off of him and puts Zexion's shirt over his head.

Zexion grabs the bottom of his shirt and rips the shirt off and tackles Saix. Saix looks around Zexion's bare chest and grabs for his nipples and all goes black.

Everything comes to and I see Zexion walking towards Saix and Zexion grabs the back of his head and pushes it up against the brick wall of the deserted mall. Zexion grabs something from his leather pants and touches it to the back of Saix's head.

"Where is he? Tell me or I'll blow your fucking brains all over this wall!"Zexion threatens. Saix's voice is shaky "Th-the ruins of the mansion...he's in there! Just dont hurt me..."Saix begs. Zexion throws Saix to the ground and runs off.

"Hey Zexion?" Saix yells after him. Zexion turns around "Too bad you're never gonna get him!" Saix yells at Zexion and a big bang sounds and Zexion falls to the ground. Saix walks up to Zexion's body to finish the job and Zexion rises up and fires the gun he was carrying...Saix falls to the ground and everything goes back again.

My eyes force open and I shoot up off the bed. I sit there gasping for air. "J-just a nightmare" I pant. I get up out of Zexion's bed and walk into the living room of the gothic castle. An old lady sits on the couth beside Dalton.

I feel my face light up "Grandma!" I shout as he runs to hug Ifalna Gainsborough. Ifalna smiles as her grandson embraces her. "Demyx! I haven't seen you in...uhh..." Ifalna cuts off. I eye my grandmother curiously "3 years?" I ask. "Yeah 3 years...it's been so long! Now you're a handsome grown up man!" Ifalna compliments.

I blush "Well, I'm not THAT handsome!". "Thats not what I think." a voices sings out. I turn around and hug my lover. "Mornin'!" Zexion chimes. "This must be the famous Zexion Dalton has told me about." Ifalna says. Zexion smiles.

"Well, me and Dalton must be going." Ifalna says as her eyes tear up. She hugs Demyx one last time "I'm so sorry Demyx. Just remember, you will always be welcomed with open arms at your Grandma Ifalna's house." Ifalna manages to get out with a shaky voice.

"I know...Take good care of Dalton, okay?" I sob. "Naturally." Ifalna replies as she walks out the door. Zexion wipes the tears off of my face and hugs me tightly. "It's gonna be ok Demyx." Zexion whispers to me and kisses me.

"Now I have to go get something." Zexion says and walks off, and nearly drops his towel. I spiy something on Zexion's lower back. "Wait Zex, c'mere." I say. Zexion looks at me curiously and walks over.

I move the towel down a bit on Zexion's back and gaze at his lower back. If I didn't have good eyes I would think Zexion had ancient glyphs on his back, but its a tattoo. "D-e-m-y-x" I spell out loud.  
I look up at Zexion and hug him again. "You are the best...I love you." I say. "I love you more!"Zexion teases and runs into his room. I giggle and sit down on the couch.

The doorbell rings and I open the front door. A redhead girl with a pink shirt that hangs very low, too low in fact, and a white very mini skirt. I blush in embarassment "Hi Kairi." I greet.

_"Why doesn't this slut just go away?"_ I think. "Hi Demyx. Selphie told me you were staying here for a while!" Kairi said and tried to look innocent. Zexion came out of his bedroom and asked "Who's at the door Dem?" and looked at Kairi.

His expression went blank "What do you want?" Zexion harshly asked. "I want to see Demyx, Not Zexion!" Kairi said bluntly. "Well, get this skank: This is MY house and if I want to be at the front door than I will, and go look for someone else to spread your legs 'cause Demyx is with me!" Zexion insulted.

Kairi wore a hurt expression and slapped Zexion across the face. She screamed and her head threw back. "Running that cocksucker is one thing bitch, but when you lay a hand on my little brother thats when it gets ugly. Now get the fuck away from here before I run over you with my car!" someone says.

Kairi screams and runs off. I look up and see Paine. "What? Sluts arent allowed to slap Zexion." Paine says. I laugh and move out of the way so Paine can get through. "Hey Dem! I'm gonna take you out somewhere! I was just about to have a bath so, why don't you 'join me'?" Zexion asks and I blush.

"Ooh I wonder where youre taking me, but I dont have any clothes here." I reply looking crestfallen. "Don't worry Dem. You can use some of my clothes!" Zexion says and leads me to the bathroom.

I look around the bathroom. Everything is black and theres candles burning. A huge bathtub fills up with bubbly water and has roses carved into the sides. We strip and get into the bathtub.  
I moan at the feeling of the warm water and bubbles around me to try to cover up the fact my face is red from seeing his…self.

Zexion runs his finger down my cheekbone and kisses me deeply. I opens his mouth and lick around Zexion's depths. Zexion runs his finger down my chest and close to my area. Zexion sucks on my neck.

"Zex? I feel that, were going too fast. We just met yesterday and almost had sex. It's not like I dont want to do it, I'm just not ready." I admit and blushes. Zexion looks up and smiles "Ok Dem, we can wait." Zexion says and moves his hand back up to my shoulder and we kiss again.


	5. Chapter 5

We part lips and smile at eachother. Zexion throws soap suds at me and they stick to my face. Both pf us giggle and someone knocks at the bathroom door. "Zexion, Demyx, hurry up and get out of the bath. Theres people here to see you!" Lulu calls through the door.

"Alright mom." Zexion calls back to his mother. The we wrap towels around ourselves. "I love how your mom is so cool with everything. Like, us sleeping and bathing together." I say. "She's happy as long as I'm smiling." Zexion replies with a smile and we walk into Zexion's room.

"Um, Zex? I don't have any clothes, except the ones I wore here and they…smell funny." Demyx admits. "Don't worry Dem, we're about the same size. You can wear some of mine! Besides, black would make you look so damn sexy!" Zexion replies and I blush.

We get dressed and I am wearing baggy denim jeans and a black hoody. Zexion in wearing leather pants and a leather shirt. I stare at Zexion. "Is there something wrong?" Zexion asks.

I narrow my eyes and frown, "Why do you have to tease me the way you do?" I complain and kiss my lover as we walk into the living room. "Ooh, nice legs Sexion!" someone says.

I look around and Axel and Roxas are sitting on the living room couch looking rather… happy. Zexion smiles and greets the two. Axel leans close to Zexion "So, did you bang him yet Zexie?" Axel askes teasingly.

Zexion punches at Axel but misses and Axel throws his arm around Zexion's shoulder. "Lets get going anyways..." Zexion suddenly says and we all walk out of the door. "Shotgun!" Roxas says "Never!" I shout as the we race to the passenger side door.

I plops down in the front of the car and the boys drive down to the Twilight Town mall. "Don't be shy with the money Demyx. Incase you didn't know I'm rich." Zexion states. "Oh, no. You aren't rich with your chapel house with infinity rooms and halls!" I reply and Zexion smiles.

We arrive at the mall and Zexion drags me into one of his favorite stores. "Welcome, to Goth Depot Demyx!" Zexion says to me as we enter and he tosses a pair of bondage pants at me. "Here, go try these on!" Zexion orders and I walk into a dressing room.

Zexion patrolls the store looking at everything in stock and his eyes meet with a necklace. Zexion gazes at the necklace and he inspects it further. It's made of true silver and inlaid in the center is a jet. Zexion stares at the black heart of the necklace and he hears his name called out.

"Huh?" Zexion turns around and I'm is looking out of the door to the dressing room. "I...need help...with the...just come in here!" I order replies and Zexion walks into the dressing room. I lock the door and push Zexion up against the wall.

"Alright Zexy, this leather is too much. Maybe you should, take it off?" I hint to Zexion and Zexion stares wide eyed down at his lover. "Are you sure Demyx?" Zexion replies. "Oh, well I don't know. Does this answer your question?" I reply replies as I shoves his hand down Zexion's tight leather pants and stroke at his member.

_"What's wrong with me? Why am I doing this? But…I can't stop…:_ I think as I rub him."Ahh Dem-!" Zexion is cut off by me kissing him roughly as our passion flares up.

I move my head down to Zexion's neck and start to suck on the soft spot near the nape. Zexion moans and slips his hands into my boxers. I break the kiss "I want you Zexion. I want you now!" I say seductively and stare up at the obsidian haired teen.

_"No…no…no…I cant do this. But why am I?"_ I think as Zexion kisses me again and the door opens up and Paine stands at the doorway looking slightly distressed. "This is the second time!" Zexion and Paine shout at the same time as Paine slams the door.

I withdraw my hand from Zexion's pants and stare at the floor, red as a cherry. "Cmon Cherry, lets get you into those pants." Zexion says. "Oh, I don't really need help." I admit.

"Then why did you call me in here? " "Do you think I can up and shout 'Hey Zexion! Come in here cause I want to fuck you!'?" Demyx replies and Zexion laughs "Good point. Now hurry up so we can go to the food court!" Zexion teases and closes the door.

The four of us drive back to Zexion's house and I plop down on Zexion's couch. Axel pulls something out of a bag. "Hey Zex! Look what I got your sister to buy us!" Axel exclaims and he puts two cases of alcohol on the coffee table.

Zexion jumps up "Twilight rum! Hell yeah!" He exclaims and pops the top off one and the phone rings. I pick it up. "Hello?" I ask into the phone "Hi Demyx!" a voice says back and I hang up.

"Who was that?" Zexion asks. "Kairi..." I answer. Zexion's eyes widen "Fuck! How did she get my phone number!" Zexion asks nobody. "Well, didn't you and Selphie date a while back. She is Kairi's best friend..." Axel states and the boys take a big drink of rum...


	6. Chapter 6

Zexion's eyes widen at the thought of dating Selphie, the slut in training. "I feel like I have a stalker now..." I state. "Oh, you're probably gonna see her at Zexy's bedroom window staring at you." Axel states.

"Eww..." I reply and take a big drink of rum. The phone rings again and Zexion reaches over and answers it "Hello?" Zexion says into the phone.

"Hey Zex. Me and your father aren't coming home tonight because, well you know. Buh bye!" Lulu informs her son and hangs up with a clock. Zexion hangs up the phone and looks at me as I stare at him when he nearly straddles me.

I smile deviously and clamp both of my hands onto Zexion's ass and kiss him off guard. Axel and Roxas stare at us and Axel whispers to Roxas "I am willing to bet you 50 munny that-" Axel begins when Paine's bedroom door bursts open and she runs out screaming.

The two lovestruck teens withdraw their tongues and sit in their proper seats on the couch. "What the hell?" Zexion asks to nobody in particular.

"I just fucking saw someone in the backyard and then he disappeared and I turned around and I saw him in my closet! This is freaking my shit out... He had crazy long blue hair and hazel eyes...but I didn't see anything else..." Paine half shouts distraught.

Zexion smiles "Oh, Paine has never ever been scared before. Won't this hurt her badass rep if it leaked out." Zexion said "I'll give you whatever you want just go make sure he isnt in there anymore..." Paine says.

Zexion reaches up at his sister's ear and pulls out her ear ring. "Thank you, your debt is repaid." Zexion says as he puts the ear ring in his own ear and walks into Paine's bedroom.

The obsidian haired teen looks around the room and spies many...things...he wished he didnt see. No blue haired maniac, Zexion turns around and walks toward the door as 2 hazel dots flash outside the window.

"Nobody is there Paine, but if you're gonna smoke spray something. Mom will have your head." Zexion tells his sister and walks down the hall. "I wasn't smoking!" Paine yells after her brother. "GONJA!" Zexion shouts back and plops down by me and all four boys take another big drink of rum.

It is 12:00 AM and Axel, Roxas, Zexion, and I have been up drinking for hours. Axel and Roxas are having a make out session on the couch and Zexion and I are dancing around the living room of the gothic cathedral singing a duet.

"I keep your pictograph, and I know it sherves me hell. I want to hold you high and shteal your dame" Zexion sings. "Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I dont feel high when you're gone away." Both of us sing and I trip over his feet.

Both of giggle and then we start to kiss deeply. We lay on the ground staring at eachother. Suddenly, I run to the bathroom and puke into the toilet bowl "Aaaah. It's URRRRRRP coming out my nose!" I shout as I expel the contents of my stomach.

"Hey...hey...Demy...Demux...you're too durnk...gimme...gimme your keys!" Zexion says and passes out infront of the bathroom.

Zexion wakes up at 9:00 AM the next day and gets up but falls back over and groans in pain. "Fucking hangover, wheres Demyx?" Zexion cusses as he stands up and puts a hand on the side of his head and walks into the bathroom to find me asleep with his head in the toilet bowl.

Zexion smiles and shakes me lightly. "Dem...Demy! Wake up!" I lift my head from the toilet seat and stare at Zexion and I smile really big. "Zexy! I missed you! Where...where've you been?" I stutter. Zexion laughs. "You lightweight. You're still drunk!" Zexion says.

He picked me up and laid me in his bed and shut the door. Zexion looks around the living room and Roxas is asleep, drooling on Axel's cheek. Zexion laughs out loud and goes to his room and gets a bath towel.

The bath tub fills with water and Zexion steps into the bubbly tub. He closes his eyes and tilts his head up. The bathroom door bursts open and before he opens his eyes water hits him in the face. Zexion wipes the suds from his eyes and sees Demyx straddling him, inches from his face.

"Zexion! How did you get here? I missed you even more!" I say still half drunk. Zexion giggles "You're so cute when you're drunk Demy!" Zexion says.

"And you're so naked when youre sexy! No, wait youre sexy so you're naked when. Umm...You're so-" I try to say but Zexion is laughing out loud.

I giggle and say "Hey Zexyun?" "Hmm?" Zexion replies. I smile deviously and shove my head underwater and Zexion moans in surprise and pleasure.


	7. Chapter 7

Zexion closes his eyes in the pleasure of the me in the tub with him. I start to cough and raise up above the water. "Haha careful down there." Zexion playfully warns.

"No...you." "What? Dem you're still buzzed. Cmon lets get out of here, I'm not taking advantage of you." "Advantage. You can't...or...maybe...ok." The two of us get out of the bath and dress in bathrobes until we get to Zexion's room to lay down.

"It's dark outside, must be a storm..." Zexion looks at the clock and it says 2:49. We quickly fall asleep intertwined, like night meeting day. A pair of honey yellow eyes stare through the window as the boys snore softly.

-  
"Sai, what are you gonna do? About him?" a mystery man asks softly. "Dont worry your pretty little face about it my rose. Things will be right." the man named Sai assures.

"It will be great, once its all ours. But I can't help but wonder, won't there be resistance?" "Not if we take out all who know..." The two men kissed and it seemed as though the night sky and the fields of flowers on Earth had merged.

-  
I opened my eyes and rose softly from the bed, trying not to wake the other teen. I pull out a pair of leather pants and boxers and slip them over my ocean sculpted body. I look around the room to find the bed empty.

_"Hmm, Zexy must have gone out somewhere..."_ I thought as I left the room. I walked into the livingroom to see Paine on the sofa. "Wheres Zexion?" I asked.

"I'm afraid he has gone out for the evening. Something about a gift. That leaves us all alone, just you and me..." Paine rises from the sofa and smiles wickedly at me. "What are yo-"I got cut off as Paine charged and grabbed for my throat...


	8. Chapter 8

"Aah! Paine! What are you...doing?" I ask gasping for air. Paine tightened her grip "Something that should have happened a while ago. Goodbye forever waterboy!" Paine smiled wickedly and tightened her grip to an excruciating level of pain.

Her eyes were bright golden _"Her eyes are red though..."_ I thought as soon as the front door opened. Paine hissed and bounded down the hallway. I sat bolt upright gasping for air as Zexion rushed to meet me.

"What the fuck was that? I'll kill her..." Zexion fumed. He was furious. "No, its not that. Something was...off. Her eyes were like...golden!" I huffed.

I got up and strolled to the couch. "Are you hurt Demyx?" Zexion asked. "No." "Are you sure?" "Yes I'm sure." "Really?" "Ask me again and I'll bite your nuts off!".

Zexion laughed at the last comment, "Ok...I guess you're all better now. Here, I want to ask you something.".

"What is it?" My eyes widened to an innocent stare as Zexion said this. "Will you...look in this bag?" Zexion asked. My face blanked and he peered into the bag and yelped.

-  
"Damn her! That stupid girl!" Saix cursed. "What now?" said the mystery man. "Her willpower is to strong...I almost had him!" Saix said. "It's ok Sai, you can do this. You will do this. Because its what you want more than anything." the mystery man said.

"That is true Marluxia. But theres one thing I want more than that." Saix said. "What is that? "You..." Saix answered and pressed his mouth to Marluxia's.

Marluxia kissed back passionately and Saix groped the crotch of his lover. Saix was in leather pants and nothing else. Marluxia was in...nothing, for he just got out of the shower.

"Oh..." Marluxia moaned as Saix pumped the pink haired man. Marluxia un-buttoned Saix's pants and slid them down to thigh length. "Sai...Is this really what you want?" Marluxia said breaking the kiss.

"If I didnt want this, I wouldn't be doing it." Saix said as he kicked his pants off and carried the naked Marluxia to the bedchamber. "Aah." Marluxia said as Saix threw him on the red silk covers.

Saix kissed Marluxia again and Marluxia flipped them over so that Saix was on the bottom. "If this is what you really want...then lets hold nothing back." Marluxia said and slid the whole length of Saix's member into his mouth.

Saix moaned and placed his hand on the back of Marluxia's head as he sucked at his member. Marluxia moaned also from time to time at the depth Saix's member went down his throat.

Saix heard Marluxia's euphoria as he came into his mouth. Marluxia swallowed down every last bit and licked Saix's length for any remainder. Saix positioned Marluxia on his back and pulled his legs up to his hips. "Ready for it, flowerboy?" Saix asked.

Marluxia glared and jerked Saix's hips plunging his member deep inside of his own opening. "Oh...my god." Marluxia said. Saix grinned wickedly and pulled nearly out and thrust back in hard. Marluxia moaned louder and louder at every thrust.

"Lets not hold anything back..." Saix said. "Smartass!" Marluxia moaned and sunk his nails into Saix's back. Saix moaned and thrusted harder. Heh, masochists.

Saix bit Marluxia's neck and sucked hard on the skin. "Saix!" Marluxia moaned in a bittersweet mix of pleasure and pain. Saix moaned slightly as he came into Marluxia.

"That makes twice Saix. I havent once." Marluxia said with a grin. Saix pulled himself out and quickly rolled Marluxia onto his hands and knees and thrust in again.

At this, Marluxia came. "Oh, Saix!" Marluxia half screamed as his body swayed back and forth in the rhythm of Saix's thrusts.

Saix slapped Marluxia's ass so hard it left a red mark and Marluxia moaned louder. Saix came once more at the same time as Marluxia.

"Better now?" Saix asked, pulling out. "No, you;ve still did it more than me." Marluxia stated and Saix slipped Marluxia's member into his mouth sucking… no… deepthroating. Marluxia moaned as he came again into Saix's mouth.

"When you start you just can't stop, can you?" Saix asked with a slight giggle. Marluxia laid there panting and Saix laid down beside him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Zexion...what IS this!" I ask. "What do you think it is?" Zexion replies. I pull a small black box out of the bag. "I'm not sure I want to open it..." I state, his voice shaking. "Then allow me to." Zexion asks and takes the box and flips it open.

"Oh...oh my GOD!" I nearly shouts. "Well…don't make me ask…just tell me" Zexion states smiling. "No ask...make me feel important!" Demyx jokes and takes a true silver necklace inlaid with a big jet in the middle. "Demyx, do you like this very expensive necklace?" Zexion asks.

"Ugh...smartass." I say and press my lips to Zexion's. Zexion deepens the kiss and picks me up. "Don't make me answer...its corny" I say. "No answer me...it makes me feel important." Zexion chuckles and throws me on his bed.

"Im not saying yes to this Zexion." I say, solemnly. "What?" "Im not telling you yes". Zexion stares at me, his heart in shards on the floor. I pull Zexion down and whisper "I'm saying HELL YEAH" And I kiss Zexion. As the kiss gets more intense, I lift Zexion's shirt above his head and slip it off.

Zexion unbuttons my shirt and throws it across the room. I make Zexion sit at the headboard and trail kisses down his abdomen. I unbutton the dark teen's pants and slide them down along with the boxers, leaving his member exposed.

"Dem-" Zexion starts. "I'm ready, Zexion." I cut him off and slide Zexion's member into my mouth. "Oh...Demyx." Zexion moans as I run my tongue along his member.

_"I have been with Zexion for2 days , and I'm giving him a blowjob. Does it matter? I think we know when we are in love, and I KNOW it."_ I think as I pull him out of my mouth and lick up and down its length, enticing Zexion to moan again.

I slide him all the way back into my mouth and moan at it's touch at the back of my throat. Zexion rests his hands gently on my head as I suck. I give one hard suck and Zexion moans as he cums in my mouth.

I swallow and pull Zexion's member out of my mouth and pull his pants the rest of the way off. We kiss again, but are cut off by a blood curdling scream.


	10. Chapter 10

I break the kiss and my eyes widen as the scream sends chills down my spine. "PAINE!" Zexion shouts and pulls his pants on, almost flying out of the room. "Zexion! Wait" I shout after him and run to where he is.

I stand in the doorway and Zexion is bent over Paine's bed. "What...the...fuck! No...wait...hold on Paine!" Zexion mutters and turns around to me and shouts "Call 911!". I pick my cellphone out of my back pocket and dial the 3 numbers.

"Hello? What's your emergency?" The operator answers in a honey like voice. "Yes! Uhm...my sister in law is in trouble...oh, theres so much blood...just help!" I panic. "Help is on the way...just stay calm." The operator soothes.

"Ok, thank you!" I say and hang up. "I-I've got to step out of the room Zexion." I say. He nods his head and I step out of the doorway. _"Hemophobia. Ugh!"_ I think and I wait for the ambulance.

-

I open the door and jump out of the way as paramedics rush through the house with a stretcher. "Down the hall, last room on the left!" I instruct and they run to Paine. _"Damn, they're fast!"_ 5 minutes have gone by since I called 911.

The paramedics come rushing back through and out the door with Paine strapped to the stretcher unconcious. "Let's go Dem. We're getting in the ambulance." Zexion says, his voice shaky.

"O-ok!"I stutter and follow him out and hop in the back of the ambulance. I close my eyes so I don't pass out from the sight of the blood.

The scene is heart-wrenching. Zexion lets the tears flow as he whispers to Paine and holds her hand. A few tears slide down my face and I look down at my hands in my lap.

-

The scene at the hospital is horrible. Vincent has his arm around a weeping Lulu, his eyes teary as well.

Zexion has his head buried in his hands and I have my arm around his shoulders and I try to console him. "Zexion. It's going to be ok. Just remember what you told me. Everything will turn out perfect, just like a fairytale! We will live our story, and live happily ever after." I whisper.

A doctor comes out of the room. "Valentines?" he says and we all look up. "Your daughter has lost a lot of blood. We have stitched up the cut in her throat. But we're afraid she won't make it-" he is cut off by a wail from Lulu.

"Unless, we get a transplant. But, we're not praying on it, we don't have any donors at this moment." He finishes. I feel a fire in my heart.

"Sir! What is her blood type?" I ask the doctor. "O positive..." Lulu weeps. My eyes widen and I smile. "That's my blood type! I'll donate blood!" I say. "How old are you?" The doctor asks. "I'm seventeen." I answer. He shakes his head. "You are to young. I'm afraid I can't allow that.

I seethe. "Who cares! She could die unless we don't! What would you rather live with on your concious? Letting an underage boy donate blood, or letting a great girl die!" I rant. The doctor nods.

"Come with me...let's get you ready!" The doctor instructs. I turn around to Zexion. "See! I told you it'd be okay!" I say with a big smile. He stares at me and mouths thank you with a smile.

-

The doctor walks out of the operating room. "Valentines?" Zexion, Lulu, and Vincent look up. "The blood transplant was a success. We want to keep her in the hospital for a few days to rest though and make sure nothing goes wrong." He informs.

Lulu hugs Vincent and cries harder than before. "Thank you...sir." Vincent says to the doctor. Zexion smiles and buries his face in his hands. "If you'd like, you can walk into the ICU and see her, and Demyx." The doctor informs.

Zexion is already on his feet and walking down the hallway. Lulu and Vincent catch up to him. Zexion presses a button on the wall by the doors. "Yes?" a voice rings out. "3 to see Paine Valentine." Zexion says into the speaker and the door opens. "Thank you!" Lulu says and the 3 walk through the door.


End file.
